


Lonely Alien

by BambooScribe



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooScribe/pseuds/BambooScribe
Summary: My first Yume Nikki fanfiction. It's short but let me know what you think.





	Lonely Alien

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yume Nikki fanfiction. It's short but let me know what you think.

The floor creaks eerily as I slowly make my way through the rusted old ship. It’s been here a long time, my guess would be years. Outside of the ship nature has taken over and it’s covered in vines. The rooms are filled with dust and spiders have made the ship their home.

I walk down a long hallway that appears to lead to a central room, perhaps the control room of the ship. I begin to hear distorted weeping, was someone here? I enter the control room and the scene surprises me.

In the midst of the room lies a grey alien soaked in a pool of his own yellow tears. The alien is covered in cobwebs, who knows how long he’s been here. Suddenly a thought fills my head. “Abandoned”. He’s been abandoned here, that explains the tears. Spiders crawl all over the alien as he slowly blinks, I don’t think he can speak. If he could his voice box would be long rusted by now.

I feel a tinge of sympathy towards him. He’s been left alone here for so long, left by his friends with no one to rescue him. Even with my pity, there’s not much I can do for him. He’s already too far lost. I do the only thing I know how to.

I raise my sharpened knife and begin to make quick cuts upon the alien. He begins to weep harder but longs on in understanding. He understands that there’s nothing left for him here. I make one final deep cut over what appears to be the alien’s heart. The pool of yellow tears began to mix with the now pooling red blood.

I hold onto the alien in a last bit of sympathy. He looks at me as his clouded irritated eye closes slowly, a sign of peace and relief. I take one last look at the alien. He lies still now. If he could I feel like he would thank me.

I don’t feel remorse for what I did. Only emptiness. He may not have wanted to die but I provided the peace only he would be able to receive, death. Now he is no longer a lonely alien left abandoned. He is at rest


End file.
